I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an improvement over that disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,997 dated Feb. 17, 1998 and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. This invention relates generally to a garment with an improved protective pad for protecting the hip joint area of the wearer from injury due to falls. More particularly, it relates to an improved force dissipating energy absorbent hip pad particularly for use by geriatric patients and offering protection of the greater trochanter from a variety of impacts which ultimately creates fractures in the patient. In particular, the present invention provides protection of the greater trochanter from injury due to certain types of falls. It will be understood, of course, that the device of the present invention is not intended to eliminate the occurrence of falls, but, on the other hand, it is intended to either reduce or eliminate damage to the wearer which may otherwise be occasioned as a result of a fall.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
At a time when health care costs are continuing to escalate, medical research continues to focus on preventative medicine. The study of geriatrics has revealed that elderly individuals have an increased risk of hip fractures and also risk death related to hip fracture disease. Included within the elderly group are members of several select groups who are at greater risk. Among some of these greater at-risk groups are: persons, particularly females, over age 50, persons with chronic medical conditions, persons with impaired acuity, persons with osteoporosis, and persons with bodies having low muscle/fat content. The most frequent cause of hip fractures results from a fall, including light falls, with these falls frequently involving impact or trauma to the greater trochanter.
In the past, various devices have been constructed to reduce the occurrence of hip injuries due to falls or related events. These devices include hip pads used by athletes while playing soccer, hockey, baseball and also by skiers. Devices have also been constructed to prevent or reduce damage from such an injury among the elderly. These devices often contain a recess in the pad wherein the recess must be aligned in position directly in line with the greater trochanter region. These pads have normally been taped or strapped in place causing slight discomfort to the elderly person. When strapped in place, the pads have a tendency to slip becoming misaligned with the greater trochanter. When slipped, the pads decrease the effectiveness of protecting the greater trochanter from fractures. Further, these devices are often difficult to place in position so as to directly surround the greater trochanter area. Skilled medical assistance may be required to properly position and secure such a pad to the hip. The hip pads of the present invention may be easily secured in place, and may be manufactured in a variety of sizes without significantly increasing the costs of manufacture.